Sabine Won't Say She's in love
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: She just can't understand, nor can she admit it. But Sabine is in love, with Ezra of all people. But she just can't admit it, especially after spending so many years denying it. A parody of 1997's Hercules Movie, I won't say I'm in love, starring Sabine Wren of Star wars Rebels.
1. Chapter 1: I won't say I'm in love

Sabine Won't Say She's in love

She just can't understand, nor can she admit it. But Sabine is in love, with Ezra of all people. But she just can't admit it, especially after spending so many years denying it. A parody of 1997's Hercules Movie, I' won't says I'm in love, starring Sabine Wren of Star wars Rebels.

 **I'm sorry, but I had to do this. After watching Hercules again and remembering that Disney owned Star Wars, I just couldn't resist myself. I am a huge Ezra x Sabine fan and I love those types of stories. And I thought that Meg was similar to Sabine, which I'm surprised that no one has made one yet, so I thought why the heck not. Please tell me what you think at the end.**

* * *

Chapter I: I Won't Say I'm in love

* * *

There were many things about Sabine Wren that most people didn't know unless you've lived with her as long as the members of the ghost crew. That despite the fact that she puts up a strong front, down deep inside she still had strong emotional feelings, ones that she needed to sort out. And at the moment, she was dealing with something she never thought she would have to deal with.

Love

That's right, Sabine Wren, the explosive artist of the rebel alliance and valued member of the Ghost crew was in love. But who could possibly penetrate the stone hard shell of the Mandalorian artist? Who could manage to smooth his way past her barriers and make her feel something she had never felt before? And the answer lay within the youngest member of the Ghost crew, Ezra Bridger, Jedi Knight to the New Order and protector of the New Republic.

It had been four years since Ezra had joined the crew of the Ghost, and four since the Rebel Alliance toppled the Galactic Empire, and he had grown up a lot since then. He was no longer the same scrawny little kid he was when Kanan and the others found him on Lothal. He was now a grown man, almost as tall as Kanan and had achieved the rank of Jedi Knight.

She would admit that the boy she once found to be, somewhat annoying, had grown up to be a fine looking young man. Which would send her into a confused state, why would she feel that way? And why was it bothering her so much? And unfortunately for her, his older appearance had brought him the wrong kind of attention, in Sabine's opinion anyway. Anywhere they went, Ezra somehow managed to get the attention of nearly every girl on the planet and he would soon be followed by love-struck girls.

Luckily he had not noticed and just played it off, as them being friendly. Which was a relief to Sabine, though she couldn't understand why? It wasn't until she told Hera about this, that the older woman burst out laughing and told the girl the truth...

She was in love with Ezra.

She was shocked at first and tried to deny it, but every time she'd run into Ezra on the ship she would feel her cheeks heat and her heart quicken its pace. She thought that if she gave herself enough space from him, the feelings would just go away. Unfortunately, they did not, but only seem to increase it. It only got worse for her as early today, they had to make on a supply run on Naboo, Ezra and her were given the task by Hera to go to the market and get the supplies. After getting the supplies and sending them to the ship, Ezra suggested that they take a walk around the park; they then spent the entire day walking around and enjoying the view.

And the entire time Sabine could not help but feel happy, just walking around with Ezra. No crew to walk in on them, no girls trying to grab his attention and no New Republic business. It was just her and Ezra, alone in the park. But like all things, it came to an end when Kanan called and told Ezra to met him at the palace, he told Sabine that he'd be right back and picked a small coloured flower and presented it to the girl. And in one stroke of bravery on Ezra's part, he planted a small kiss on her cheek and left the girl. She felt her heart skyrocket like a massive explosion but then felt lost and confused. Sabine made her way to park as she held the flower in her hand.

"What the hell am I doing? There's just no way that I could be falling for him...could I?" she sighed as she held the small rose in her hand. She then got up as she walked around the empty park. "I mean yeah he has changed a lot since we met and he has grown up since then...but does this mean that I'm...nothing like this ever happened to me at the Academy, so why now?" she sighed as she twirled the flower in her fingers.

"Well...we've been through a lot together, he knows me better than anyone else, he's always cared about me and he doesn't look at me like most of the men do. He makes me feel happy, safe and...special" she said warmly as she reasoned with herself as she sat on a bench.

"What am I doing..." she looked up at the soft moonlight that illuminated the park and a soft melody played in her ears, as she got up and walked around the garden.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment~...I guess I've already won that~" she sang softly as she looked at a small statue of a child with an arrow and turned it away. "No man is worth the aggravation~," she sang as she walked past the statues nearest to her, which strangely looked like Hera Syndulla, Ashoka Tano, Marketh Tua, Ketsu Onyo and Leia Organa as they turned towards her.

"That's ancient history, been there, done that~" she looked at the small flower before rolling her eyes and throwing it away. The rose flew through the air before it was grabbed by a small stone version of Hera.

" _Who'd you think you're kidding, He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you! (Oh no) Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling, Who you thinking of~?"_ the statues of Hera, Ashoka, Tua and Ketsu sang as the Mandalorian looked on in confusion before she shook her head and walked away.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!" she sung as she tried to walk away from the statue's.

" _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh!"_ they sung as the girl shook her head.

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love~" Sabine sang as she walked along the marble floors of the Naboo garden.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out~" she held herself before she let go. "My head is screaming, get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" she walked away as the statues shook their heads.

" _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when you going to own up that you got, got, got it bad?"_ the statutes sang as Sabine shook her head.

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!" she denied even as the statues shook their heads. Sabine nearly tripped near a large pool but was caught by a statue that looked like Ezra.

" _Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love~"_ they sang as She swooned slightly in his arms before shaking it off and walked over to a large fountain.

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love" she walked around the fountain as the statues on the side of the fountain began to move.

" _You're doing' flips, read our lips: You're in love~"_

"You're way off base, I won't say it!"

 _"She won't say it no!"_

"Get off my case, I won't say it~" she sang as she sat down and placed a hand under her chin.

" _Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love"_ they moved the small rose up to the girl as she looked down and held it in her hands.

"At least out loud~ I won't say I'm in~ Love~"

She finished the song, as she held the rose to her chest and sighed softly as she laid her back on the fountain's rim. The statues sighing dreamily as they returned to stone and Sabine looked up at the night sky. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she held the rose and sniffed its fragrance. The image of a certain blue-haired Jedi on her mind, as she seemed to smile brightly at the thought. It was then that she accepted the truth, that she was in love and she didn't regret it one bit.

"Sabine!" She was broken from her trance as she saw the object of he affection running towards her. "Hera says's we got a new mission and we need to get back to the Ghost soon," the tall teen said as she nodded and held the small rose in her hand. He raised his eyebrow as she walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Ah~ Sabine, are you ok?" he asked as she only chuckled and placed her hand in his, which caused him to blush slightly.

"I'm fine, now come one let's go," she said as he nodded, before she placed a small kiss on his cheek, which caused him to blush brightly. "But let's take the scenic route, ok?" she asked as the boy scratched his cheek bashfully.

"Ah sure, yeah no problem," he said as they walked away, hand in hand as their future seemed brighter.

* * *

 **And scene. Well Tell me what you think, normally I don't write these fic's that have songs in them, but I just could not resist and wrote this as a one-shot joke. Being that Disney owns the right to Star Wars and most of our childhoods. Tell what you think and should I make a second chapter, next one being Lion King? Leave a review at in comment section and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Can you feel the love tonight

Sabine Won't Say She's in love

She just can't understand, nor can she admit it. But Sabine is in love, with Ezra of all people. But she just can't admit it, especially after spending so many years denying it. A parody of 1997's Hercules Movie, I won't say I'm in love, starring Sabine Wren of Star wars Rebels.

 **Here is Chapter 2, I'm going to try and have these one-shots tied together, next one might be Mulan 'Make a man out of you' or Aladdin 'One Jump Ahead' and should I change the title if I do? Tell me which one you think I should do and then tell me in the review box.**

* * *

Chapter II: Can you feel the love tonight?

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Ghost, Kanan was standing at the base of the ramp with Zeb, as they waited for the two youngest members of the Ghost crew. "Specter 1 to Specters 5 and 6 do you copy? Ezra, Sabine answer" Kanan said as he radioed into his com-link. The man sighed as he pocketed his device, "Still no answer, damn it where are those kids?" he asked as Zeb shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe they got lost?" he suggested as he tweaked with the sight of his Bo-rifle, Kanan raised an eyebrow at the Lasat.

"Really, they got lost on Naboo, with Sabine?"

"...Yeah, you got a point" the Lasat shrugged his shoulders again as he leaned against the ship. "Look maybe they're just taking their time, you know how kids are these days," he said as Kanan shook his head and scanned the docking bay one last time before he sighed and gestured to Zeb.

"Still I don't like it, come on let's go find them," he said as the former honor guard sighed.

"Karabast, just how I wanted to spend my day off, looking for kids" he grumbled as they began to search the large marketplace of Naboo. The pair spent a good portion of their time, searching for the youngest members of the crew. They searched the weapons shops, the art galleries and even the sleazy under sections of Naboo that were not advertised to tourists. Eventually, they just gave up and decided to head back to the ship.

"Let's cut through the park, it's the quickest way back to the ship" Kanan suggested as they walked into the park. But as they walked through the park, Kanan turned his head to the left as his eyes widened before he grabbed Zeb by the collar and pulled him into the bushes.

"Hey! What's the big idea-!" he was cut off as Kanan placed his hand over his mouth as he motioned for him to be quiet.

"Shhh~ look," he said as he pointed and Zeb turned to where Kanan was pointing at. His eye then went wide at what he saw. Standing at a small distance from the pair, leaning on one of the stone railings was the two youngest members of the Ghost. Their eyes looking out across the moonlight city and shining light from each home. But what really caught his attention was that both of them had their hands together, finger intertwined as they leaned on each other in a lovers embrace.

"There they are, come on Kanan, let's go get them so we can get off this rock," the Lasat said as Kanan only shook his head.

"We can't just go over there now," he said as Zeb looked confused.

"What, why the heck not?" he asked as Kanan shook his head.

"Can't you see what's going on here?" he said as he gestured to the romantic atmosphere. The Lasat looked around, not noting anything as he shook his head.

"No?"

"Don't you see, Him, Her...alone~" the Jedi said as Zeb still looked confused as he shrugged their shoulders.

"I still don't follow?" He sighed as he rested his head in his palm.

"I can see what's happening~" he sang as Zeb shook his head.

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue" he gestured to Zeb as he growled.

"Who?!"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line" he held up three fingers, "Our trio's down to two" he placed one down as Zeb finally understood.

"Oh..."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere," he sung dramatically as he waved his hands in front of him. "And with all this romantic atmosphere~...Disaster's in the air~!" he sang as Ezra and Sabine walked away from the railing.

 _Can you feel the love tonight~? t _he peace the evening brings~__

The couple walked through the garden as they watched the small fireflies drift off into the air, the mood around them contempt and peaceful as they enjoyed the moments of serenity.

 _The force, for once, in perfect harmony_. _With all its living things~_

They stopped by a fountain as Sabine sat by the edge and stroked back a small lock of her dyed hair as her beauty entranced Ezra.

" _So many things to tell her,_ _but how to make her see_ _._ _The truth about my past, Impossible_ _, s_ _he'd turn away from me"_ he thought sadly as he gripped at his arm, painful memories of his childhood on the streets surged around, as they gripped at the corners of his heart.

Sabine looked over as she noticed the confliction on his face, " _He's holding back, he's hiding_. _But what, I can't decide_ , _why won't he be the man I know he is_ , _the man I see inside?"_ she grabbed his hand as she led him away from the fountain.

 _Can you feel the love tonight? _The peace the evening brings_?_

The pair chased each other around the garden, as they laughed and played like children in the park.

 _The force for once, in perfect harmony_ , _with all its living things~_

Ezra tripped as he barreled into Sabine, causing them to tumble down a small hill, holding her close to his body as they rolled down the hill. But they still laughed despite this, as they seemed to take enjoyment in this.

 _Can you feel the love tonight?_ _You needn't look too far~_

As soon as they reached the bottom, Ezra held himself over Sabine as their eyes met in a loving gaze. Sabine smiled him softly at him as he began to blush brightly from her gaze. The two then sat up as they chuckled nervously at themselves.

 _Steeling through the night's uncertainties_ , _love is where they are~_

The two leaned into each other, as Sabine rested her head on his shoulder as Ezra smiled slightly and placed a hand around her shoulders. The bright light from Naboo's moon washing over them, as they stared off into the distance.

"And if they fall in love tonight~...it can be assumed~" Kanan softly sang as both grown men had tears in their eyes.

"Their carefree days, with us, are history~" Zeb sang in harmony as both men looked at the couple.

"In short our pal's, are doomed~" the both sang together before they looked at each and burst out crying.

"...What are you two doing?" both men instantly flinched, as they spun around to see Hera staring at them with a deadpan expression, clearly no longer bothered by the antics the two men came up with.

"Hera! Hey, um see we can explain, um see what happened was umm," Kanan tried to explain as Hera only looked up and saw what the two men were looking at before. A playful smirk came on her face as she saw the two sitting under the moon. "-And then we followed them here, and we" Hera raised her hand as she silenced them.

"Stop, I don't want to know why you two followed them, but I suggest we leave them alone and let them enjoy their date in peace," she said as Zeb shook his head.

"What? But we spent all this time looking for them and now we're just going to-ow! Ow! Ow!" Zeb managed to get out before Hera grabbed him by his ear.

"But Hera we, Ow! Ow! Ow!" soon followed by Kanan as she dragged the two men away by their ears, screaming at the Twi'lek pilot to let them go. She looked back to smile at the couple, as she continued to drag the two men away by their ears.

"Sabine, did you hear that?" Ezra asked as he looked around for the strange noise. "It almost sounded like Kanan and Zeb?" he asked as Sabine looked back to see the two men being dragged away by the mother like figure of the crew. She caught a quick glance from Hera as she looked back and winked at the Mandalorian, who blushed and winked back in return.

"I'm sure it was nothing, let's just enjoy the moment while we can," she said as Ezra looked unsure before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said as he pulled her slightly closer to himself as she smiled softly. It's true what they said after all...

They felt the love that night

* * *

 **And the scene, well tell me what you think, I hope it is to your satisfaction. I was unsure of using Kanan and Zeb to be Timon and Pumba, but I think it went rather well. Had to alter a few lyrics in the song, hope you guy's don't mind and see you all next time.**

 **Tell me which song I should do next and leave a review, Masseffect-TxS out.**


End file.
